A Slytherin In Love With A GRYFFINDOR?
by The-Purple-Crayon
Summary: Basically what the title says. A Slytherin girl named Alex Boyland who is in love with the famous Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a Slytherin Girl/1/and I'm In Love With A GRYFFINDOR!?

Me, Axel, and Cindy were sitting in my room listening to a muggle band called Escape The Fate, waiting for Draco to get here so we could all go to Diagon Alley to get our new school books and things. As we were sitting there I heard a tap on my window and saw the Malfoy's owl there. I got up off my laying position on my bed and made my way over to the window and opened it up to let the owl in. He flew inside and sat on my dresser and stuck his leg out. I grabbed an owl treat from a bag I had sitting on the dresser and gave it to him, then took off the letter and read it.

"Well Draco's not coming. He has some errands that he has to do on his own. involving you know what." I said going back over to my bed and laying down handing the letter over to Cindy who had her hand stretched out for the letter.

"Blimey that Draco. Always having to do things on his bloody own, unless his two goons are with him." She said from next to me, taking out the sucker in her mouth, then handed me back the letter.

"Well that's Draco for you." Axel said from the floor on the other side of me, reading the Daily Prophet. I got off the bed again and set Draco's letter in the rubbish and Cindy looked over at Axel to see what he was reading.

"Why do you read that rubbish? All it talks about it that git Harry Potter anymore. Him the Chosen one? My arse." She said and Axel shrugged.

"I like to stay updated even if its about Potter." I blushed at the mention of his name but hide my face from them with my hair so they wouldn't see.

"I'm going to see if my mother is ready." I said to them then hurried up and rushed out of my room and down the hall to where my Mother and Father's room was. As I was walking down the hall I looked at myself in a mirror to check if I was still blushing and I wasn't. I knocked on the door and was immediately told to come in. I walked into their room and saw that my mother was sitting at her vanity and I walked over to her.

"Are you ready Mother?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. Is Draco here already?"

"He won't be joining us. He's doing that thing that was asked of him."

"Ok. I'll be down in a couple minutes. Your father will meet us there." I nodded then turned around and walked out of her room and back down the hall to my room. When I closed the door they both looked up at me.

"She's ready." They nodded then stood up and put on their shoes. I put my shoes on as well then we walked out of my room after I had shut off the music and walked down to the front entrance. My Mother was already there waiting for us and we walked over to the fireplace and my Mother was first to Floo her way there. Next was Cindy, then Axel, then me. We walked out of The Leaky Cauldron and into the streets of Diagon Alley, which looked very gloomy, to what it usually does. We walked into Apothecary, first to get some Potion ingredients that where on the list. I made it into potions along with Axel and Draco. I felt bad, because Cindy didn't make it. I saw a lot of people I knew from Hogwarts and talked to them for a while as I got what I needed and paid for them, well my Mother did. We met up with my Father outside of the shop, and headed to Madam Malkin's for new school robes. My Mother and Father waited outside the shop for us. When we got there Harry, Ron and Hermione where already in there getting there robes. My heart did a back flip upon seeing Harry. Cindy scoffed at seeing them and Axel rolled his eye's.

"I knew we should have gone to Twilfit & Tatting's. That Mudblood is here."

Cindy said and Axel nodded. They turned around and Ron's face was red with anger, Harry's wasn't an happy one either. Hermione seemed to ignore Cindy's remark, and continued to get her robes altered. I remained silent as Cindy and Ron went back and forth and I was acting like I was looking at something near Harry, when I was actually looking a him. After they were finished getting their robes, they walked out. Since I wasn't paying attention, Cindy went first, then I went, then Axel. We walked, with our robes in hand, and noticed my parents went missing. We shrugged it off then headed over to Flourish & Blott's. We grabbed the books we needed, then started just walked around looking for my parents who had disappeared on us.

"I think Potter had a staring problem."

Cindy said, then Axel looked over at her confused.

"Why do you say that?"

He asked her.

"He wouldn't stop staring at us, until he left the shop."

"More like wouldn't stop staring at Alex." I rolled my eyes at them. Yea right like Harry would look at me. When I saw the display in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's, I stopped and looked at it, wanting to go in, but knew that Cindy and Axel wouldn't want to.

"As much as it will kill me to go in inside." Cindy said then dragged Axel inside with her me fallowing not far behind. It was packed with people and I took a step away from them and lost them. I walked around and looked at their merchandise, picking up a thing or two, here and there, and headed over to the very pink display. I picked up a container that said Granted Ten-second pimple vanisher, and placed in my arms with the rest I picked up.

"I hope you are going to pay for those." Said a voice from behind me and I smiled, then turned around to face him.

"You know I am George. Have I ever not?" He smiled as he saw who I was and shook his head.

"Nope always paid." He said then looked at the container I just picked up and took it from me. "What do you need this for? I've never seen a pimple on you flawless face."

"You never know when one might pop up." I said and he placed in back in my arms.

"So how has your holiday been?" He asked as I fallowed him to the register.

"Same as always. Boring, pretending to be someone I'm not." I said placing all my goods on the counter and took out my coin bag. He told me how much and I gave him what he asked for.

"That is a bugger. Why do you keep up that act?" He asked placing my items in a bag then handed it to me.

"My parents, Cindy, Axel, Draco, and the fact I'm in Slytherin and it would seem weird to be in Slytherin and not be nasty." I said grabbing the bag and moving over to the side so I could let other people pay.

"Ah yes. The girl in the wrong house." I nodded when I spotted Harry come out of the back, and I hide my face from him with my hair. I heard George laugh and out of my hair saw him shake his head.

"Still crushing on Harry I see." I looked up at him and shot him a glare, since Harry wasn't that far away. When he walked over to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, George turned back to me. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Are you crazy? He won't talk to me. Not after what my friends say to him and his friends and he wouldn't be interested in a girl like me."

"Why not? Your extremely sort. I would be."

"Thanks George, but Harry is different than you. I'm a Slytherin girl who acts nasty towards him and his friends."

"Well you got me there." He said and I nodded.

"Alex. We've been looking for you everywhere." Cindy said and looked over at George and she scrunched up her nose. "I need to get out of here. It's filled with, mudbloods and traitors." I nodded to her then gave George a wave in a way that Cindy didn't see it. He waved back and we finally walked out of the shop. We saw Draco walk passed us, and were about to go after him, but my parents appeared with a pop and told us we had to go. We walked back to The Leaky Cauldron and flooed our way back to my house. Me, Cindy, and Axel walked back up to my room and put out things in our trunks. Their trunks were here because Cindy was going to stay until we had to go to the train, and Axel lives here. I walked over to my window and looked outside, sitting on the bench that was right under it. Axel and Cindy kept asking me what was wrong, but I kept saying that it was nothing and that I was tired. Hours later after dinner we went to bed, and as soon as my head touched my pillow I fell instantly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a Slytherin Girl/2/and I'm In Love With A GRYFFINDOR!?

A couple weeks went by and we where on our way to King's Cross Station. We did it the muggle, by car, like we have for the last 5 years. When we got there we hurried threw the barrier, and I gave both my parent's a hug before walking off towards the train. Before I got on it I heard some one call out my name so I stopped and let Axel and Cindy on and turned around to see Blaise Zabini rushing over to me smiling. I smiled back and he engulfed me in a hug, I hugged him back.

"Hey Blaise. Have a nice holiday?" I asked him and he nodded.

"It was alright. My Mother has found yet another one to latch herself too."

"Sorry to hear."

"Its alright. Want to find a compartment together?"

"Sure." I said and he grabbed my hand and we both walked onto the train and found an empty compartment and sat down. I guess I forgot to mention, Blaise is my boyfriend. We sat there and talked about our summer until Draco, walked in the compartment, with Pansy Parkinson not far behind him. I scrunched up my nose at the sight of her, as well as her with me. I looked away from her and at Draco and gave a light smile.

"Hello Draco. Nice holiday?" I asked him and he looked at me and smirked.

"Would have been better with you in my bed." He said and I rolled my eyes. Blaise never said anything about it because he always thought it was a joke when it wasn't.

"In your dreams Draco."

"You know it." Pansy looked like she was going to be sick and I laughed at her.

"You're just jealous that he wants me and not you, Parkinson." I said to her and she rolled her eyes. After Draco's and Blaise's laughing fit, Crabbe and Goyle walked in and it became cramped. After awhile I saw Harry walk over to that girl Ginny, talk to her, then her walk away from him. He then turned around, talked to someone behind him, then turn back around and walk away with, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. I knew them from the D.A. meetings, that I took part of, and I was the only Slytherin there basically. Right before the lunch trolley came, Blaise got a letter from a Professor H. E. F. Slughorn, and left me alone with the four of them.

"As much as I love you Draco, I must leave, to find Cindy and Axel." I said then got up, and out of the compartment and walked down the aisle, but moved aside when I saw Neville and Harry walked down. Neville waved to me and I waved back, but Harry just walked right passed me not even noticing my existence. I walked down the aisle some more and walked right passed the compartment, with Hermione, Ron, and Luna in it, but Hermione, popped her head out and called my name. I turned and faced her and gave her a small smile.

"Come sit with us." She said and I nodded, then walked into the compartment after her and shut the door behind me. I sat down next to Luna, who had on some weird glasses, looking at the magazine called The Quibbler. She looked up at me and gave me a hazy smile. Ron on the other hand wasn't to happy that I came in and sat down with them. "Ronald. How many times have we gone over this. She's not like the rest of the Slytherin's. She's nice." Hermione said to him, but his facial expression didn't change.

"I still don't trust her. There is a reason she was put in Slytherin." He said and I nodded.

"Yes my family has all been in Slytherin."

"So. I know plenty of people who have been in a different house then the rest of their family."

"Haven't you ever heard of someone being in the wrong house? Or have you even considered that maybe I hate that the fact that I'm in Slytherin, and that I hate that almost everyone is afraid of me just because of the house I'm in, and that I hate that people don't trust me because I'm in Slytherin, and the only friends I have are assholes or bitches, who don't care about me one way or the other. I hate that I have to pretend to be mean, I have to pretend to enjoy mocking others." I said to him sternly and he was speechless after I had said all those things to him. I turned away from him and down at my feet. I heard the compartment door roll open and I looked up to see Axel standing there and he sighed.

"You lucky I found you and not Cindy. She would have flipped out. Hello Hermione, Ron, Luna." He said to them and I nodded.

"Hello Axel. Have a good holiday?" Luna asked in her dreamy like voice and he nodded. He was just like me, put in the wrong house and hate the same things about being in ithat/i house.

"Yes it was rather interesting. How was yours?"

"Peaceful, but rather boring, after my adventure." He nodded then turned to me.

"We better get going or Cindy will come looking for us." I nodded and he walked out and Luna called good bye to him, and I turned to her.

"You better give up now. He's gay." I said then walked out after him and fallowed him down the aisle. I walked into the compartment after Axel and sat down next to him. Axel's lover Eddie was sitting in there waiting for him and he went and sat down next to him and I sat down next to the window on the side with Cindy. The rest of the way there Cindy kept bitching about me not sitting with them the whole ride, and that Blaise didn't matter. Even when we where changing into our robes she was still bitching. There were so many times where wanted to punch her in the face and tell her to shut up, but when I was about to Axel acted like he was stretching and kicked me or slapped me. We got off the train and into a carriage and what did Cindy do? She kept bitching about 1st years. The reason she was bitching, probably was that she needed a sucker, that she hasn't had since yesterday mourning. At the table she was quiet since Eddie got so fed up with her bitching, that he gave her one he had in his pocket. The sorting was boring as usual, when is it never not. I looked around and saw that Harry was not at the Gryffindor table, but shrugged it off, since he was barley ever there before. I saw Professor Snape, get up and walk out of the Great Hall, then return some time later and Harry walking over to his table, with blood all over his face. I hard Draco laugh so I turned to him and glared.

"What did you do to him?" I asked him not realizing that I was saying that aloud and the people around me stop what they were doing and stared at me.

"Why do you care Boylan?" Pansy asked and Draco shook his head and told everyone around him happen he did. I huffed then turned back to my now empty plate. Axel shook his head then put a pudding on my plate, which made me smile and dig in. Dumbledore stood up and started his speech but he was interrupted by people talking about his hand. After it had quieted down he went on to welcoming the new potions teacher then said the Snape would be filling in for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I heard Harry say a No very loudly while everyone at the Slytherin table applauded him, well except me. Everyone stared at the golden trio as they were the only one's talking when Dumbledore cleared his throat, but by then everyone was talking about Snape getting the job he wanted. When it was quiet once again Dumbledore started again by talking about the Dark Lord, and Harry looked over at the table at Draco who was hovering a fork with his wand looking absolutely bored. When he dismissed everyone from the Great Hall Draco and Pansy stood up to show the first years where the common room was located. I walked with Cindy, Axel, and Eddie to the common room. We used the password Draco gave us and walked inside, and me and Cindy went up to the girls dorm and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a Slytherin Girl/3/and I'm In Love With A GRYFFINDOR!?**

**The next mourning me and Cindy walked down stairs into the common room and waiting for Axel to come down. We started randomly dancing, out of no where, and to nothing. Eddie came down before Axel and stared at us before cracking up laughing. We stopped and laughed as well, with him.**

**"What were you guys doing." He asked after we stopped laughing.**

**"Dancing randomly. Its tradition. We do it every year on the first day." I said then thought of something. "Hey do you know that muggle song Build me up butter cup?" I asked him and Cindy looked at me.**

**"Yea why?" He said/asked.**

**"Are you thinking of doing what I think you are?" She asked and I nodded.**

**"When Axel comes down you have to sing it with us. Well explain when we finish."**

**"Ok." He said nodding then walked over to us and waited for Axel to come walking down and we started.**

**"Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, babyJust to let me down (let me down) and mess me aroundAnd then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, babyWhen you say you will (say you will) but I love you stillI need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'You know that I have from the startSo build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart"I'll be over at ten", you told me time and againBut you're late, I wait around and then (bah dah dah)I run to the door, I can't take any moreIt's not you, you let me down again(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time, and I'll make you mine(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be homeI'll be beside the phone waiting for youOoo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-oooWhy do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, babyJust to let me down (let me down) and mess me aroundAnd then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, babyWhen you say you will (say you will) but I love you stillI need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'You know that I have from the startSo build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heartYou were my toy but I could be the boy you adoreIf you'd just let me know (bah dah dah)Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the moreWhy do I need you so(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you mine(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be homeI'll be beside the phone waiting for youOoo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-oooWhy do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, babyJust to let me down (let me down) and mess me aroundAnd then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, babyWhen you say you will (say you will) but I love you stillI need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'You know that I have from the startSo build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heartyea..yeah...." While we were in the middle of singing the song Axel walked away but we just fallowed him and sung all the way to the Great Hall, and once we got in the Great Hall we sung louder, which made people stop and stare, but like we cared. If this didn't catch Harry's attention I don't know what will. Il looked over at the Gryffindor table and Harry was looking over in our direction and laughing along with Ron, but Hermione looked very displeased by our performance. After the three of us where done singing to Axel, we sat down, Eddie next to him and me and Cindy, across from him. Axel was pissed, but me, Eddie, and Cindy just kept laughing. I looked down at the table and my eyes went wide.**

**"OH MY GOD! BACON!" I said then grabbed a handful of it and placed it on my plate.**

**"So what's with us sing that song?" Eddie asked then laughed at me stuffing my face.**

**"Alex, eggs too and it means nothing." Axel said and I stuck my tongue out at him.**

**"But bacon, and don't lie to your boyfriend Axel." I said to him, but he ignored me and started putting eggs on my plate for me since I wasn't going to. "Fine I'll tell him. Ok after our second year and we were on holiday, Axel was in the shower, and I just happened to walk by, and he was singing that song, and he's not that really good of a singer. So every time both me and Cindy our in a good mood, and Cindy's not being the biggest bitch, we sing that to him when he walks down." I said while munching on the bacon on my plate and totally avoiding the eggs. I went to grab more bacon, but Axel slapped my hand away and pointed to the eggs on my plate. "Your so mean to me."**

**"No you're the mean one, telling that story to almost everyone. Now eat the god damn eggs."**

**"No it's a cute story." Eddie said but scooted over some when Axel yelled at me for not eating the eggs. I mumbled cruses under my breath as I picked up my fork and started eating the tasteless object. **

**"Dumb ass you forgot the ketchup." Axel said like he was reading my mind. I stuck out my tongue out at him again then grabbed the ketchup and squirted a lot of it on them. Its funny, how Axel knows more about me than I do. When we finished Draco came over to us and sat down next to me.**

**"You four are very strange." Was the first thing he said to us.**

**"Why do you say that?" Cindy asked speaking for the first time since we finished singing.**

**"You three us busted in the Great Hall singing, annoying the hell out of Perkinson."**

**"You've know me forever and your just realizing I'm weird? Where have you been?"**

**"True I guess, but it got a lot of people laughing at you now."**

**"So? People always laugh at me, no matter what I do."**

**"Like I said you are weird and I ashamed of sitting with you."**

**"Well then I guess you don't love me? But I love you anyway Draco."**

**"Enough to shag?"**

**"In your dreams."**

**"Count on it." I rolled my eyes at him, then Snape came over to us and started talking to us about our schedules. Once I got my schedule I looked down at it and saw that I had Ancient Runes, and hurried off to my class, when I saw Hermione leave as well, so I hurried up my pace, so I could walk next to her. She looked up at me and smiled.**

**"Hey Alex? How did you do on your O.W.L.s?"**

**"Outstanding in all. What about you?"**

**"I got Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But other than that I have all Outstandings. I saw your performance, and so did Harry. He seemed to have enjoyed it." I blushed as she said that and turned my head away.**

**"I have no clue what your talking about Hermione."**

**"Come on. Everyone can tell. Even Ron knows."**

**"Well now that's just great. Now my rep is ruined."**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"I'm a Slytherin girl and I'm in love with a Gryffindor! Hello? EARTH TO HERMIONE GRANGER!" [lol the title] I said and by this time we were in the classroom and everyone was now staring at me. Oh boy now the rumors were going to fly. I sat down in a desk and hid my face in my runes book not wanting to look at anyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a Slytherin Girl/4/and I'm In Love With A GRYFFINDOR!?

After Runes I walked with Hermione to Defense Against The Dark Arts, talking about how much of an idiot I made myself look in class, while carrying many books for homework. When we got to the door we went our separate ways and I waited for Cindy, Axel and Eddie to get here. When they did Cindy took one look at me and laughed, but Axel came over to me and took some of the books off my hands. When the door opened it made me jump, then we walked inside. I almost bumped into Harry but stopped myself and let him go in first. One I didn't want to bother him, and two I got to look at his ass as he walked in. Axel noticed me watching Harry, and pushed me forward, over to the desk on the other side of the room and away from Harry. When I sat down I set all my books under my desk then looked up to see Draco sitting in front of me. Snape went on giving a speech about how advanced this class would be, and told us to divide in pairs, and try to jinx one another without speaking. I paired up with Axel and I was to try to jinx him, while he stood there looking bored as ever. I heard Harry's voice yell Protego, and I looked over just in time to see Snape fly backward and hit a desk. That made me chuckle and Axel hit me in the back of my head with his wand and I stopped. After Harry got detention from giving Snape cheek, I tried to hold in my laughter. When class was over and we were on our way to the common room I let out my laughter.

"Did you see Snape's face after Harry counter jinxed him? It was hilarious." I said after my laughing fit was over.

"What are you talking about?" Cindy asked me in an unpleased way. "That stupid potter almost hurt him."

"No he didn't he's fine."

"Why do you always take Potter's side?"

"I do not always take Harry's side." I said stopping and looking at her.

"Yes you do. You always do. Every time I make a rude comment about him or his friends, you glare at me of look away shamefully."

"Well if you did have something nasty to say about him every 5 minutes, I wouldn't have to take his side. Everyone hates him just because he's in Gryffindor and because he's famous. Well that's just wrong."

"It sounds to me like you like him."

"Now wait a minute Cindy. Alex liking Potter? Think about what your saying." Axel said trying to defend me, but I put my hand up to him to shush him.

"And what if I did like Potter? Would you hate me as well?"

"Well---No I would hate you. But I would be very disappointed."

"Well be prepared or disappointment. Because I do. I do like Harry Potter." I said then took my books from Axel and walked away from them. I want to the library to do my Runes home work, and was almost done with the 15inch essay, When I had to leave for lunch. I almost considered skipping it, but my stomach disagreed with that plan. I sat alone for about 5 minutes, until a boy with medium-long raven hair asked me if he could join me. I gave him a nod, and he sat down across from me.

"I'm Engel." He said introducing himself, while taking a flask out of his robes, and poured a dark red liquid into an empty glass in front of him.

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise. So why is a beautiful girl like yourself sitting all by herself?"

"I had a fight with a friend of mine." I said then took a bite chicken.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked then took a drink from his glass.

"Well I like this guy I shouldn't like, and I've kept it a secret from her, because she hates him and always says nasty things about him. Well he did something really funny today and it made me laugh, but to her it was the worst thing anyone could ever do. So I started arguing with her about it and she said she thinks that I like him and I told her I did and she said she was disappointed in me."

"Does this guy have glasses and green eyes?"

"Yes." I said and he leaned closer to me.

"Harry Potter?" He asked in a whisper.

"How did you?"

"I have Runes with you, and I heard you talking to Hermione before class started." He said then took a drink from his glass again.

"You know and your still sitting here talking to me?"

"You can't help who you love."

"Thank you! At least someone understands. I bet she's telling Draco and Pansy all about it right now."

"Don't underestimate her. Yes Cindy is a bitch a major bitch, but she would never betray her friends."

"How did you---? Who are you?" I asked him backing up in my seat, and he just smiled.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm Cindy's twin brother."

"She has a brother?"

"Yes. Doesn't she talk about her family?" He asked and shook my head. "Well just as well. I would talk about them either."

"Why?"

"In time you will find out." I nodded not wanting to push the subject. I knew nothing about Cindy's family. I've never been over her house before and she's never talked about them. Engel and I continued talking threw the whole lunch break. I headed back to the common room with Engel. He said he already got his DADA homework done and would help me with mine. When we got here Axel, Eddie and Cindy where already there doing their essay's, by the couches. So me and Engel went over to a desk, and I took out some parchment and started writing down what he told me too. In the middle of it he started laughing.

"What?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Cindy's asking me why I'm with you."

"Do you to have twin telepathy?"

"Something like that."

"What is she saying?"

"What are you doing? This could ruin everything. She could find out. Does she know? I told her you knew about, me being her brother and she started freaking out." He said then started laughing again.

"Wow!"

"Yea." He said then we started back on the essay. When the break was over, me and Engel started making our way to potions, and Axel caught up with us.

"Alex! Cindy wanted me to tell you that she is sorry for snapping at you like that."

"If she is sorry, she should tell me herself."

"You know she won't she is to proud."

"He's right." Engel said and I nodded. Axel looked over at him then raised an eyebrow.

"Whose this?"

"This is Engel. Cindy's twin brother." I said and Engel waved to him.

"I didn't know Cindy had a brother no less than a twin brother."

"Yep! That's me. Who are you?" Engel asked him.

"I am Axel, Alex's cousin." They shook hands, then Draco met up with us halfway there, and I introduced Engel to him, and he had the same reaction as Axel and I. Draco of course tried hitting on me, and when I got fed up with him doing so, I said,

"Draco, if you like me so bad why don't you kiss me already." I said and continued to walked down the corridor with Engel and Axel, but Draco stopped and continued to stare at me. He grabbed my arm before I could walk any farther, pulled me close to him, and kissed me. As much as I should have, I didn't pull away from him, but I did get pulled away and dragged down the corridor away from him. Something in that kiss made me forget all about Harry and all about Draco.


End file.
